The Messenger
by Alexz Recoro
Summary: Kay meets a handsome young stranger who tells her that he is a messenger (not an angel, a messenger) from God, sent to lead her to her true love. And it’s not Miguel. In fact, her true love may more ‘heaven sent’ then she ever imagined. . .
1. Not An Angel

Title: The Messenger  
  
Author: Alexz Recoro  
  
Summary: Kay meets a handsome young stranger who tells her that he is a messenger (not an angel, a messenger) from God, sent to lead her to her true love. And it's not Miguel. In fact, her true love may more 'heaven sent' then she ever imagined. . .   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions  
  
Kay sighed and walked out of The Book Café. Miguel and Charity were making her sick, saying almost at the top of their lungs how in love they were. Oh please. Just last month they had been screaming how much they hated each other at the top of their lungs. She didn't know which one was worse. Kay rubbed her belly absently, smiling softly when she felt the baby shift a few times, then stop, like he had found a comfortable spot. Kay shook her head, then started walking down the street. She didn't know where she was going, but it wasn't home. She found herself on the wharf, staring at the stars and their reflections in the water.   
  
"Well, well. If it isn't Kay Bennett." A voice said behind her. Kay didn't recognize the voice, but turned around anyway, thinking that maybe it was someone from one of her classes. But she didn't recognize the guy either. He was tall, with tanned skin, and long black hair that fell over his forehead, and into his misty gray eyes. He was leaning against the deck. He was very handsome, his black hair falling in his eyes with a kind of causal elegance that Kay knew Miguel would never be able to pull off.  
  
"Who are you?" She shot at him, angry that he had disturbed her thoughts. He grinned, a movie star grin that would make most girls swoon. Kay simply glared.   
  
"I think the question," he said, pulling out a cigarette, "is, who are you?"  
  
"You already know my name! You just said it five seconds ago!" Kay yelled. This guy was crazy! He simply raised an eyebrow at her.   
  
"So, you are Kay Bennett, daughter to Sam and Grace, sister to Jessica, cousin to Charity and former best friend to Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald?"   
  
Kay was quickly becoming annoyed. "Yeah, that's me. Except for the former best friend part. Miguel and I are best friends, nothing 'former' about it." The guy raised his eyebrow again.   
  
"Are you sure about that?" He twilled his cigarette between his fingers. Kay looked at him, and found that even through she didn't know him from Adam, she couldn't lie to him.   
  
"All right." She admitted quietly. "We not best friends anymore. I don't even think we're friends. Now, who are you, and how do you know all about me?"   
  
The guy grinned at her, a devil-may-care grin that made his eyes twinkle. "I'm, for lack of a better word, a messenger. You can call me Gabe."  
  
"A messenger? From who?" Kay asked. Gabe smirked.   
  
"From the big guy." He said with a wink, jerking a thumb upwards. Kay stared at him. Now she knew he was crazy. "And no, I'm not insane." He added, raising an eyebrow at her. "Come on Kay, you went to church when you were younger. Anyway, just wanted to see that it was you. Frankly through, I thought you'd be uglier." With that he was gone.   
  
Kay stared after him, her mouth handing open. Had she just been back-handedly complimented by this guy who claimed to be an angel, and then walked away? Kay shook her head and went home, convinced this was all just some crazy pregnancy hallucination and went to bed..   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Hello Kay."  
  
Kay didn't even jump at the sound of Gabe's voice almost right in her ear. Instead, she just turned to look at him. It had been a week since the first time she had meet Gabe, and everything he did was starting to slowly convince her that neither one of them was crazy: he really was an angel. He knew more about her then she had ever told anyone. He knew about things that she had only confessed to God. Plus, he had an annoying habit of disappearing after they had talked for a while. At the moment, he was sitting on the park bench next to her in a pair of battered Levi's that were gone at the knees, a T-shirt, a sleeveless denim jacket, black combat boots with thick rubber soles, and fingerless gloves, thin leather that molded to his hand like second skin. He had a cigarette in his mouth, and grinned at her around it, the red tip glowing slightly.   
  
"Aren't you supposed to be an angel?" She asked, indicating his cigarette. He sighed.   
  
"You keep asking that. I'm seriously starting to doubt your intelligence. I am NOT an angel. I am a messenger. Mess-en-ger. Get it right."   
  
"What's the difference?"  
  
"A big difference. Angel's can't visit earth. I can. Messenger's are usually trying to be angels. I'm not."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't want to be an angel."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You ask a lot of questions." Gabe teased. "A couple of reasons. One, I hate white. Two, I don't look good with a halo and wings. Three, I don't know how to play a harp. I play a mean guitar, but not a harp."  
  
Kay glared at him. "Are you telling me that a messenger of God doesn't have anything better to do then follow me around?"  
  
"I'm not following you around for my health Kay. Hell, I'm dead, my health is pretty much a moot point. I've told you before, I'm here to lead you to your true love."  
  
"Your telling me that God doesn't have anything better to do then send angels, sorry, messengers, to mess around with my lack of a love life? Shouldn't you be off delivering God's messages to prophets or priests and getting your name written down in sacred texts?"  
  
Gabe grinned at her and leaned back on the bench, blowing out a string of smoke. "Actually, no. You see, the big guy doesn't have any apocalypses planned for a few centuries, and as far as I know, there aren't any uprisings of evil coming along anytime soon. Also, there aren't any great revelations to be revealed. And if there were, they would be given to high level messengers to deliver, the messengers who are closest to being angels. Those are the ones that get their names mentioned in sacred texts. I have no interest in that. I think one guy named Gabriel in the bible is enough. Don't you agree?"   
  
Kay rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile at him. She was starting to like Gabe. He was smart and funny, and always showed up right when she needed someone to talk too, like after seeing Miguel and Charity act all lovey-dovey, or after having to put up with some scathing remark from Jessica or Grace. Kay got to her feet and stretched.   
  
"So, do 'messengers' get coffee breaks, GABRIEL?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow at her.   
  
"Don't call me Gabriel and I'll consider it."  
  
"Fine, GABE. Do you want to get some coffee?"  
  
"Well, I don't have anything better to do, might as well spend time with my favorite mission."   
  
"Your really annoying, you know that?"  
  
"It's been brought to my attention before."  
  
"Obviously not enough, because it hasn't sunken in yet. Anyway, let's go to the Book Café and get some coffee. You can explain the whole messenger thing to me."   
  
"All right."  
  
"And put out that cigarette."  
  
"Yes sir!" Gabe said crisply, with a grin on his face. He dropped it on the ground and crushed it under his heel.   
  
"Am I going to regret going to get coffee with you?"  
  
"Probably." Gabe said cheerfully. Kay just rolled her eyes.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Miguel, Charity and Simone were sitting in the Book Café, sipping coffee and laughing. Miguel looked up when Simone suddenly whispered.  
  
"Look whose here." Simone nudged Charity and Miguel. They both looked toward the door, and saw Kay enter. Miguel felt his heart drop. He had just gotten back on solid ground with Charity. If Kay come over here, the sight of her pregnant might knock him and Charity backwards again.   
  
Instead though, she stepped aside to let a guy enter after her. He was tall, tan and handsome, with long black hair that fell into misty gray eyes. He had a cool, calm, relaxed air about him that radiated confidence. He was dressed in a pair of battered Levi's that were gone at the knees, a T-shirt, a sleeveless denim jacket, black combat boots with thick rubber soles, and fingerless gloves, thin leather that molded to his hand like second skin.   
  
They seemed to be bickering as the guy lead Kay over to a table for two in the corner and held out the chair for her. She rolled her eyes, but smiled at him, and touched his cheek. He grinned back and sat down across from her. They began taking quietly, and Kay said something that made the guy laugh and lean back in his seat. He pulled out a cigarette, but Kay glared at him and he stuck it back in his pocket with a shrug. They ordered, Kay water and the guy coffee.   
  
As Miguel watched in amazement, Kay and the guy sat and talked and laughed for a while, not even leaving once they had finished they drinks. The guy said something that made Kay hang her head. Miguel was shocked to see tears fill Kay's eyes. The guy looked alarmed and touched her arm. Miguel was seriously confused. Who was this guy?   
  
Then, as Miguel watched in amazement, Kay stood up and ran from the Book Café, tears streaking her face. The guy sat at the table for a moment, then stood up and ran after her.   
  
"Kay! Kay, come back!"   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Kay didn't even notice Miguel, Charity or Simone as she and Gabe stepped into the Book Café. She was busy glaring at Gabe and muttering death threats under her breath while he snickered and lead the way to a table for two over in the corner.   
  
"Oh come on Kay. Can't you take a joke?"  
  
"You are an asshole."  
  
"That's not a nice thing to say to an angel."  
  
"Your not an angel."  
  
"Touch-ie." Gabe said.   
  
He pulled out the chair for Kay. She stared at it and him, almost like she expected one of them to bite her, with mixed emotions in her eyes. Finally, she rolled her eyes, but smiled at him and touched his cheek.   
  
"Thank you Gabe."  
  
"Anytime."   
  
Kay sat down and Gabe sat across form her. They ordered, water for Kay and coffee for Gabe.   
  
"So, what's this messenger thing entitle?" Kay asked. "Are you like some type of Jiminy Cricket person who's going to follow me around?" She asked with a teasing smile. Gabe let out a short bark of laughter and leaned back in his chair.   
  
"No." He said, pulling a cigarette and a lighter from his pocket and went to light his cigarette. Kay glared at him and he sighed. "Fine." He said, putting the cigarette back in his pocket.   
  
"What is it then? A guardian? You gonna tell me where to go?"  
  
"No. The big guy is big on freedom of choice. No, I'm more like. . . a friend. One who knows your very heart and soul and isn't afraid to kick you in the right direction when you need it." Gabe grinned at her and winked. Kay laughed and sipped her water, while Gabe winked and drank his coffee. They talked aimlessly while they finished their drinks, Gabe making Kay laugh with different stories.   
  
"...lucky I found my pants. I don't think I could have faced the other messengers wearing just my boxers and dress shirt."   
  
Kay laughed, and when they both calmed down, she turned serious.   
  
"Gabe?"  
  
"Yeah?" He looked up at her, and his grin faded when he saw her playing with her napkin, ripping it into pieces. He reached over and took both of her small hands in one of his much larger ones.   
  
"Come on Kay. I know you better then anyone, you know that. I know you better then anyone will ever know you. Talk to me. You can trust me."  
  
"Gabe, do you. . . " She bit her lip, looking everywhere but his gray eyes, finally focusing on their hands that rested on the table. "Do you know who. . . you've been sent to lead me too?"  
  
Gabe gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry Kay. I don't know. My directions were only to assist you, guide you, and be your friend. That's all. I'm sorry." He took a deep breath. "But. . . I know what your trying to say. I'm sorry Kay, but it's not Miguel. I'm sorry. He is Charity's true love."   
  
Kay lowered her head, and tears filled her beautiful blue eyes. Gabe was shocked and reached out to touch her arm. It couldn't be that she really had loved that silly boy who ignored her and pushed her aside, couldn't it?   
  
Kay's tears began to fall, and she ran from the Book Café. Gabe sat in his seat, stunned and kicking himself. He didn't want to make her cry! That was the last think he wanted. Gabe got up and ran after her.  
  
"Kay! Kay, come back!" As he ran, the sky darkened and rain began to fall. Gabe scowled up at it. "I know! I know I screwed up! Announce it to the world why don't you!"   
  
He finally caught up to Kay in the place where he first meet her, the wharf. She was standing on the edge of the dock, soaking wet, the wind whipping at her, tugging at her shirt and blowing her hair straight back. Gabe ran up to her and pulled her into his embrace.   
  
"I'm sorry Kay, I shouldn't have told you that. I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry too Gabe. I shouldn't have reacted like that. . ." Kay whispered before crying into his shoulder. "It just hurts so much."  
  
"Oh sweetie. I know it does." Gabe tried to sooth her. In an act of desperation, and a knowledge of Kay's very soul, he began to sing.   
  
You are my sunshine  
  
My only sunshine  
  
You make me happy   
  
When skies are gray  
  
You'll never know dear  
  
How much I love you  
  
Please   
  
Don't take my sunshine away  
  
The other night dear  
  
While I lay sleeping  
  
I dreamed I held you   
  
In my arms  
  
When I awoke dear  
  
I was mistaken  
  
So I hung my head   
  
And I cried  
  
You are my sunshine  
  
My only sunshine  
  
You make me happy   
  
When skies are gray  
  
You'll never know dear  
  
How much I love you  
  
Please   
  
Don't take my sunshine away  
  
As Gabe sang to her, rocking her softly, the clouds broke and a single ray of sun shone on the two, making a rainbow in the process. Gabe smiled up at the clouds, mouthed a 'thank you', and continued to soothe Kay. 


	2. What Was That?

"Gabe?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Put out that cigarette and look at me."  
  
"Kay. . . "  
  
"Gabe, I told you, no smoking in my dorm room."  
  
"Why not? You don't have a roommate."  
  
"Gabe, please."  
  
Gabe laughed and put out his cigarette. Kay made a face at him. They were in Kay's dorm room, three weeks after Kay had run from the Book Café crying, and Gabe had sang to her on the dock. Kay was laying on the back sideways on her bed, her legs dangling over the side, her head propped up on a pillow against the wall, and Gabe was sitting on the floor, and poking at her legs.   
  
"Some angel." She teased. Gabe made a face back, and had left his seat on the floor and was next to her on her bed in less then a second. Kay was able to yelp in surprise before Gabe pinned her to the bed and tickled her sides. Kay laughed and fought against him to get her hands free. She finally freed herself and tickled him back.   
  
Gabe darted away from her, and grinned at her. Kay sat back up with a laugh.   
  
"I've got a question for you."  
  
"Shoot cutie."   
  
"You told me that only messengers could visit earth, not angels. Then what are those stories about people seeing angels and stuff like that?"  
  
"That's easy. They saw high level messenger pretending to be angels."  
  
"Oh." She grinned at him. "Why aren't you a high level messenger again?"  
  
"Because I don't want to be an angel."  
  
"Why not? Angel's can fly and all that, can't they?"   
  
Gabe stared at her. "Fly? I can fly!" Right there in her dorm room, Gabe shot upward into the air and hovered above her carpet. Kay stared at him with her jaw scraping the ground.   
  
"How come you didn't tell me you could fly?!"  
  
"It never came up."  
  
"Well, that kind of thing NEVER comes up in normal conversation. . ." Kay trailed off and rolled her eyes. "What am I saying? WE'RE not normal. Why should I assume our conversations would be?"   
  
She threw a pillow at him when Gabe smirked.  
  
"Stop laughing at me."  
  
"I'm not laughing at you."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
They were interrupted by a knock on Kay's door, followed by the door opening and a voice asking,  
  
"Kay?"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Miguel stood in the door, staring at Kay. She was laying on her back on the bed, while the man he recognized from the Book Café leaned against the wall, with a smirk on his face, holding a pillow in his hands. They were bickering with each other when Miguel opened the door to Kay's dorm room. Kay twisted her head around to see him.   
  
"Hi Miguel. What's up?" She asked, distrust flaring in her huge blue eyes. Gabe folded his arms and smirked evilly as he leaned against the wall, a new, lit cigarette firmly in his mouth.   
  
"Your mom wanted me to come and invite you to dinner at the house tonight. She says you haven't been home since you moved out."  
  
"She's right." Kay said getting up. She held out her hands to Gabe, who gripped her wrists and pulled her up. "Yeah, I'll come. But I'm bringing a friend."  
  
'Okay." Miguel said, warily. "See you there. About two hours, 'kay?"   
  
"Fine." Kay said, crossing into the small dorms third room to the phone. She picked it up and dialed, waving goodbye to Miguel, who left and closed the door behind him.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi daddy!"  
  
"Well, hey Kay."  
  
"Listen, tell Mom I'm bringing a friend to dinner, okay?"  
  
"Sure." Sam said.   
  
"All right Dad. I'll see you soon." Kay hung up and sighed. Gabe suddenly had an realization and tried to sneak out the door. Kay stuck her head out of the kitchen.   
  
  
  
"Hold it Gabe. Your supposed to be my friend, remember? So get rid of the gangster wear, put out the cigarette and quite sulking. Your going to dinner with me."  
  
"Kay. . ."  
  
"No buts Gabe."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Kay, I know your mom! She doesn't know me, but I had to watch you for a while before I could be your messenger! Your mom is just. . . weird. And freaky. And scary. And. . ." At this point, Kay put her hand over his mouth.   
  
"I know you big dope. That's why I need you here. For moral support." Kay smiled at him and slipped her arm through his. They were on their way to Kay's house, Kay practically dragging a reluctant Gabe behind her. He had changed into some nice jeans and a black tee shirt that showed off his muscles, and had tied his long black hair, even though some still fell in his eyes. He also had a lit cigarette in his mouth. Kay was wearing a pair of stretch khaki pants and an army green quarter length sleeve top.   
  
"And who's going to be MY moral support?" Gabe whine. "The lady makes tomato soup CAKE! That is not normal!"   
  
"You're an angel. You can handle it."  
  
"But I'm NOT an ANGEL." Gabe remaindered her. "I'm a MESSENGER."   
  
"Your whining Gabe."  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Now your pouting."  
  
"POUTING! I don't POUT!" There was a heart beat of silence, then: "What is pouting anyway?" He asked. Kay laughed.  
  
"Pouting is what men do when their upset and want someone to make them feel better, but don't want to say it."  
  
"Oh." Gabe was silent, puffing on his cigarette. A few blocks from her house, Kay took it from him and threw it away.   
  
"Hey!"  
  
"No smoking in front of my mom."  
  
"Ah man." Gabe moaned.   
  
"Gabe, are you pouting?"  
  
"No I'm. . . Yes I am! I am upset and I want a certain somebody to make me feel better!"  
  
"You're a fast learner." Kay said.   
  
"Where's the part where you make me feel better?"  
  
"What do you want, for me to kiss your ego and make it feel better?"  
  
"Yes." Gabe pouted.   
  
Kay grinned and stood in front of him. She reached up and framed his face with her hands, then pulled him down to plant a chaste kiss on the left side of his mouth, then on the right side. Only when she went to kiss the right side, he shifted slightly and their lips meet in a silent explosion. They both gasped at the contact, and that was when their instincts took over.   
  
Gabe cupped the back of her head and deepened the kiss, his other arm wrapping tightly around her waist. Kay's hand moved down his neck to his chest, where she clutched his tee shirt in her hands. They battled for control, a fight neither one would win, yet would never concede. They finally pulled back and gasped for breath. Kay looked up at him and he looked down at her, his arm still trapping her against his chest.   
  
"Wha. . . what was that?" Kay whispered.   
  
"No idea." Gabe whispered back.   
  
"Well, " Kay said with a smile dancing on her lips. "Whatever it was, I liked it."  
  
"Yeah," Gabe said with a devilish grin, "me too."   
  
*********************************************************  
  
AN: Shorter than the first one, I know. But, hit right there, and just had to stop. Next chapter, how are Gabe and Kay going to get through dinner with Miguel shooting death glares at Gabe, Kay's parents ignoring each other, Charity and Jessica glaring at Kay, and when the only thing Kay and Gabe can think about is the kiss? And, I might have a part where Gabe takes Kay flying. Tell me what you think. If I get some votes for that, I'll put it in. 


End file.
